Kristan Tell/Relationships
Family Kristan's only family is his old man. His father was the previous William Tell, and the two live alone. He thinks highly of his dad, and trusts him immensely, citing him as one of his greatest inspirations. They get along fairly well, on father and son roadtrips and mountaineering trips and hunting trips. Kristan recounts his greatest memories as the times when his father taught him how to shoot, and other such adventures. Other facts: *A lot of Kristan's beliefs - in justice and anarchy, in fighting authority - is much of an extreme version of his father's beliefs. *Kristan's ultimate trust in his father stems from that childhood moment where he was strapped to a tree with an apple on his head. Watching his father calmly and seriously fire that arrow perfectly into the apple made a young Kristan realise that he genuinely trusted his father with his life. Friends Pietro Gynt Being both Opera kids, it was expected that Kristan and Pietro would make friends. TBA Cecilia Lanta see above. Also TBA. Brawny Charming did someone say O P E R A Icarus Juniper The two are roommates. They're also Orchestra mates. Needless the say, the two end up interacting a lot. With Icarus being pretty mellow and Kristan being constantly hyped up, the two balance each other out. They get along with a degree of civility - not any passive-aggressive kind, just plain old politeness. Icarus nods to Kristan's rants about authority and sticking it to the Man, but never seems to fully agree or appears to tune out when listening. It's kind of a blow on Kristan's self-esteem. He would like to be taken= more seriously, please. Still, when it comes to music, and you get them in conversation, neither of the two will shut up. Mark Juniper Icarus' kid cousin! Kristan has definitely hung out with Mark once or twice, usually in the company of Mark's several other older brother figures. He thinks very well of Mark, especially since the young boy will usually respond to Kristan's puns with one of his own. Acquaintances Finch Webster Kristan wanted to like Finch. He held a bit of respect for this New England, All-American mess, heard stories about Finch and his activism, Finch and his beautiful way of speech, Finch Webster and--. Unfortunately, while not exactly enemies and not quite friends, the two don't get along all that well. Conversation feels awkward and practised, and Kristan sometimes feels like Finch is more performative than a genuine activist. He also thinks that Finch uses his mother's status and his political sway to weasel his way out of situations - something that lacks integrity. To Kristan, what could have been an amazing alliance built off mutual belief in justice and taking down monarchies and corrupt systems, ended up dissolving into the belief n that Finch was the system. Bougie, handsome and with a stick up his arse. Needless to say, the banter and debate between the two is lit. Kristan may dislike his ideals and what he represents, but he can't bring himself to hate Finch. Anyone who speaks so well, whose words could be put to opera and music, whose mere presence ignites the urge to fight is somewhat (begrundingly) deserving of respect. Sage Idason Kristan is conflicted over Sage too. One one hand, his productions are amazing, his music is fantastic and Sage has a spelltacular grasp on human emotions and feeling and all that jazz. On the other hand, Sage as a conspiracy theorist... In one word, Kristan finds Sage outland-ish. Blaming things on "the Authors" and "Authorities" is ultimately futile, Kristan believes. Attributing all that happens in the world of Ever After to some determinstic, omnipotent and omniscent force, rather than to those in power (the monarchy, for instance, and actual authors), negates the free will and moral responsibility of the true oppressors. All that Sage does, at least from Kristan's perspective, is merely a distraction from real problems at hand. But it's utterly tiring to talk to Sage about these things (you can't carry water in a bottomless cup, after all), so Kristan tries to keep any and all conversation they have focused entirely on theatre. Daulis Song Through theatre and opera connections, he knows of the Swedish Nightingale. Kristan kind of wishes that the guy wasn't so stage-shy; both Kristan and Icarus have ranted for at least an hour without stopping of how much they would kill to have that sweet tenor voice in a musical or opera. Polynices Crawford The two hung out fairly infrequently over the course of Branches, but whenever Kristan is in the li-fairy, he will fingergun at the young librarian in acknowledgement. Now that the whole destiny ordeal has passed, there's little the two can talk about. Romance Kristan is pansexual and aromantic. He doesn't really give a care towards either the dating or the hookup scene. Sometimes he will find people hot, but never bothers acting on those feelings unless the other person does. He did date Icarus in Freedom Year, and the two ended it on good terms. Pet ??? he has one i need to think of smth clever tho Enemies Pythia Adalinda Kristan unfortunately found himself on the receiving end of the next Serpent Queen's ire, and she in his. He tried to sign up to be part of her Debate Team when a slot mysteriously opened up (no explanation as to why was given, but no one cared enough to ask), but found out that his preferred method of argument was not the properly reminiscent of the dignified, parliamentary style Debate required. Pythia lost her respect for him when he challenged the opposing team to a fistfight, and he resolved that Debating - and by extension, Pythia - was too stuffy and formal to be approachable to the common man, and therefore a system to be dismantled. In addition to that, Kristan thinks that the princess is too patronising and idealistic (and yet, so strongly representative of The Man). Category:Subpages